1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to nylon composition, and more particularly to an industrial nylon composition characterized by industrially useful heat resistance, elastic flexible elongation and tensile strength.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventional nylon-6 (or nylon-66) is, generally speaking, a polymer, and more particularly, a flexible polyamide with a folding crystalline structure that is characterized by excellent elongation and softness. However, conventional nylon-6 (or nylon-66) has a low modulus of stiffness and poor heat resistance, so that it is not useful for use in heat-resistant and wear-resistant industrial products. Among the efforts to overcome these limitations, Takayanagi proposed combining nylon-6 and Kevlar so as to enhance the heat-resistant and wear-resistant features of nylon-6.